


Anything But Grape

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo's been expecting something to happen between him and Liam for a while now. What he's not expecting is Liam's reaction after it happens.





	Anything But Grape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts), [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Manon and Janna, who both wanted "things you said after you kissed me" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Theo can’t say the kiss is unexpected. He’s not an idiot. He’s noticed the growing tension between himself and Liam. He just hasn’t done anything about it. Partly for fear of once again getting acquainted with Liam’s fist, and partly because he’s not sure if it goes past the simple attraction. At least not for Liam.

So when Theo finds himself being kissed by Liam, it’s not surprising. He sinks into it with a sigh of relief, that maybe now that he knows what it feels like he can stop thinking so much about Liam. Wishful thinking, he knows.

What is surprising is when Liam pulls back with a look of disgust on his face, “Gross.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s gross,” Liam says. He brings a hand up to wipe at his lips, and then his tongue.

Theo frowns, “Need I remind you, you’re the one that kissed me.”

“I’m not talking about the kiss,” Liam says, having the nerve to look at Theo as if he’s the one being an idiot. “The kiss was great. But ugh. Seriously Theo?”

“Liam I have no idea what you’re even talking about right now.”

“You taste like _grape_ ,” Liam says. He narrows his eyes at him. “Why do you taste like grape?”

“That’s what this is about?” Theo says. He can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. “I had a grape sucker. Mason gave it to me. He said…” It’s Theo’s turn to narrow his eyes. “That little shit.”

“What did Mason do?”

“He gave me the sucker and told me grape was your favorite flavor, so I should eat lots of them,” Theo says.

Liam scowls, “That traitor. When I get my hands on him…”

“I’d rather you get your hands on me,” Theo says, his smirk returning.

“No way,” Liam says. “Not when you taste like that.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “I can go brush my teeth, Liam.”

“And use mouthwash,” Liam tells him. “I seriously cannot kiss you if you taste like grape.”

“Noted. I’ll avoid all things grape in the future.”

Theo turns to walk into the bathroom, only to stumble a bit when a hand lands on his ass. He looks over his shoulder to see Liam smirking, “I love peaches.”

Theo has no doubt. He looks forward to finding out just how much for himself. After he gets rid of the grape flavor coating his tongue. He intends to kiss Liam a lot tonight, and he’s not going to let some grape sucker stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
